Timeless As The Night
by Nyeht
Summary: Eternity was a simple girl, from a simple family until one night on her eighteenth birthday she was kidnapped. She must find a way back with out vampires finding a way into her time/world.
1. Eternity

Vampire Hunter D:

Timeless As The Night

By: Nyeht

Authors Note: This is my first Fan fiction so be nice! I'll try to have up dates on a regular basis. Oh please review! I want to know if I totally messed this up or not, or a complete piece of crap…I need input to continue on. So don't leave me hanging! .

**By the Way: I don't own Vampire Hunter D or the characters…**

**sorry, but I can still dream about owning it…Or is that a crime too?**

1 Eternity

Twenty-one. Yup, I am finally twenty-one. Seems like a century has passed me by before ever reaching this age. As a matter of fact, I thought I would never live this long, but I'm getting way ahead of myself.

Lets start over…my name is Eternity. Yes, I know sound really lame, but deal with it. I think my father wanted to name me that. I think it had to do with his love for the undead. He collected every kind of monster movie from Dracula to the Wolf man. He had a passion for those sort of things.

I live in California in the one and only U.S.A. I live in a normal size house with my mom and 15 year old brother.

I'm normal, in the standards that I'm just another girl living in a blue collared family and go to school. As for social status, not so much. Let's say I tend to be myself, way to much.

Hmmm…what else? I think that's about all to me. Not saying I'm shallow or anything, I'm just so normal. At least that was what I thought for eighteen years.

So enough about my boring self. I know you really reading this to know what happened. It stared on my eighteenth birthday. That day changed my ordinary life and I've never been able to return to it. So if you're reading this, means I found away back.

I only hope I'll be able to get back soon and please, tell my mom not to worry. I'll find a way.

So let's start from the beginning…


	2. A Day of 18

2. A Day of 18

Deep inside my dark, cozy hole I called a room, rang a loud and very annoying sound. Its familiarity and constant pace woke me from my deep sleep. I blinked at angry, flashing red letters as I reached over to beat that irritating machine into submissive silence.

I rubbed my eyes and took a better look at it. God, six was a ghastly hour to be getting up after a long night. Whoever came up with the idea that school should start at 7: 30 a.m. in the morning should have been shot. Man, he must have been a real ass.

"Eternity!" yelled my mother behind my closed door. I grumbled back under my covers as my door slammed open. Blinding morning light chased away the last of darkness revealing a quaint bedroom.

"Get up, or I getting the bucket with water," threatened my loving mother, who therein stripped me of my last chance of hiding from the world and its light. With the lack of covers, I had no choice but to comply with her.

I mumble, and grumbled wake. "Fine, Fine…" With that she was out of my room with one more task of raising the last occupant next to my room. I did not really care to watch the show of waking my little brother as I clamber up and out to shut my door. Of course I was tempted to return to bed, but I thought better: I really did not want to get soaked in cold water this early in the morning.

Like every morning and the mornings before that, I got dressed in my usual wear of black, put on my basic make-up and then head out to face the new day. I made a quick grab of basic schoolbooks, binders and other essential things need to survive through another day. All ready and set, I ran out of my room and into the kitchen, heading for the escape route before my mother saw me.

"Wow!" my mother said as she stood there, blocking the way out the front door. _Darn, I was so close to escaping_, I muttered in my head. "What? Now you're barely 18 and you think that exempts you from giving your mother a hug?" she said opening her arms.

"Mom…" I tried not to sound too embarrassed as I leaned in to the hug. "That's my bay…" she cooed as she slipped a small wrapped box in my hand as we broke apart. "Happy Birthday. I cannot believe how much my babies have grown!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. She was going to take a trip down memory lane again, like always. I only hoped it would be a short spree. "Oh I remember when you took your first walk and said your first word. Wow, it feels just like yesterday…"

"Or when the first time you ended up in so much trouble because you beat up a guy in grade school," snickered my sandy-brown hair brother. I sneered at him, "Or the first time I pounded you and you cried like a girl." That got him to shut up as he stuck up his nose and turned away from me. We both have come to a common agreement that the only sibling 'love' was shown outside our house. Inside it was free game.

"Children, children please! Can you at least say something nice to each other for once?" my mother asked, a bit jaded by our constant wars.

"NO!" We said in unison. "Not until she starts beginning nice and stops picking on me!" complained that annoying twelve-year-old voice. "Well I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a dork and a cry baby. Oh, wait. That means I can't."

"See!" yelled my brother, nearly jumping out the kitchen chair.

"Alright!" yelled my mother as pointed to us separately. I knew she would have the final word. "You, stop picking on you're brother, you're an adult now, you should know better. You, stop enticing your sister into fights. Now its time for school, so get your butts out the door."

I was fast out the door before my brother as I threw the box in a small pocket of my side bag, planning on opening it later. In fact, I really did not want to open it. God bless her heart, but my mother's tastes tend to go astray on me. In a way, her choices of presents reflected that she was trying to force maturity on me faster than I had ever wanted. Last year she bought me for my birthday a pear necklace and at Christmas it was red pumps. I knew that inside laid another disappoint that at the age of 14 I gave up on being excited for birthdays and even Christmas.

I sighed as I made my way down town to my school. What was I going to do with my mother? I became more down when I came upon the blue and white building of Blue Bell High. "Look, a piece of hell" I sarcastically stated to myself.

I hate high school and I always will because beyond those heavenly, white walls laid a campus full of hyenas. This is part that the student body only comes in one type of flavor: popular, flirty, white wearing, Miss's and Mr.'s of the small, proud town of snobs. In basics: if you were hip, you were 'in', and anyone else, was out. Peer hell with a white haven. Thank God, it was my last year here.

Slipping into the door way, I made my way in hoping not to make eye contact with anyone. I was not up to a morning catfight this early or any other harassment. So I made my way to my locker and hastily opened it.

"Hay-yah!" greeted an overly happy voice, "So how yah doin Birthday girl?"

I took my head out of my locker and smiled at my best friend Serena. She maybe my only friend but at least she was a true friend unlike those in the hell school. She had big brown eyes and had long flowing brown hair. She was so gorgeous that sometimes I was jealous of her. "Not too bad."

She smiled back at my response, "That's good to hear. Sooooo….did you get it? Tell me you didn't? Let me see it!"

I smirked with pride, and rolled up my sleeves. "Take a look!" Right in the middle of the bottom of my forearm was a tattoo. Yes, I got a tattoo. As matter of fact its technically two but of the same one. They were dark red circles with a dark red shadow of a sword. Around the inside and spiraling around the sword were many different symbols, some I had no clue what they even meant. I had one on each arm which impressed Serena as she rubbed her hands over them. "Did they hurt?"

"Nah! It just took a long time," I said proudly like I won award for something. "Geeze, my parents would kill me if I did something like this. How'd your mom take this?"

"Well…." I tried to find the words to sum up the long lecture I took yesterday, "She was not exactly overly joyed, but she didn't kick me out of the house…" Pause "…yet."

Serena and I giggled at my troublemaking, but then our fun was blown away by a very annoying and unwanted voice. "Well, well. Looks like vampire girl got herself witchy tattoos. What, the black magic not working out so well? Need something to show you're not even human after all. I think all the black would have scared the boys a way to begin with." I heard a group giggle behind me.

I rolled my eyes and faced my nemesis and her posy, "Saria, if I was a witch or a vampire, what makes you think you would still be here?" Oh the popular girls did not like that one.

"Freak!" was all she yelled in defense as she led the group away. Serena snorted as she watched them passed, "Try not to get in a fight to day. I'd like to celebrate your birthday some where that's not here."

I pouted at her, "What? Me get in fights? Why on earth would I do that?" Serena just glared at me and rolled her eyes as she left me to make her way to her class. "See yah later." The bell rang as I slowly made my way to class. It was going to be a long day.

Author's Note: Well here's the 1st part. Don't worry…D will be coming soon and I'll work it in soon. I just have to establish Eternity's character here. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Promise!


	3. The Last Night

3

3. The Last Night

I was well prepared for lunch before it ever struck 12. Like a mad sea of fish, we rushed out of our caged rooms and out onto the lawns with benches to eat. I picked the farthest tree from the school's building with shade. Setting by lunch down, I waited for the last and only member to arrive as I watched the nearest idiots tackle each other. It was lunch and a retard show. Of course, fun is only a fleeting thing on compass for people like me.

"What you smiling about, Monster?" asked a very hulky, brown haired teen. I glared at the jock coming over and turned away like he was never there. Unfortunately, it only made it worse. Soon he sat down in right next to me, right in my beautiful view of nothing. He smirked as he got my attention, "What? I was just going to wish you a happy Birthday. What is it, you're 180th?"

I sarcastically laughed in his face and stopped, "Kevin, leave now or so god help me, I'll move you myself. I'm not in the mood to kick your ass today." Of course I did release it would be hard for him to comprehend what I threaten him because of the lack of brains in his hollow head.

"Oh, and I look forward to it…" he stated sarcastically, making a sad face, "Come on, Monster Girl, I just came to ask when the party is? You remembered to invite me right? Oh, that hurts!" He grabbed his heart like I had stabbed him. I was tempted to do just that with my white plastic sfork, but instead pointed in his face to get my point across. "Kevin, I wouldn't even invite you if my life depended on it or even if you were the last man on Earth! Why are even here? Leave or so help me…"

Kevin waved his hands and got up, but staid in the same spot. "Whatever freak…" With that, I was speechless as he walked away, nearly running into Serena with her tray. He did not even say sorry to poor Serena.

"Damn him…" I said, grinding my teeth together. Serena jumped a bit at my anger, nearly sending her food flying. "I swear one of these days I'm going to snap and when I do he's going to be the first in line." Of course Serena knew I was joking. He was totally not worth going to jail for.

"Come one. You're letting him win," Serena pointed out, taking the seat next to me. I sneered at her, "He only like's to think he is." I shoved a sfork full of salad into my mouth to end all decision and thoughts.

We ate in silence and occasionally talked about new things that were happening. It was not until the end of lunch and the bell wrung that she brought about conversation of partying after school. "So, party at the usual?"

I nodded, "Yah, at the normal time." With that we left for the last two classes of the day.

It was about eleven pm I grabbed my side bag (which I emptied of school related items and replaced them with essentials), and opened the widow. Carefully and quietly I lowered myself down and took off to meet Serena in my favorite place. It was the only place we called or own, and the only place not touched by a mall or any other modern contact.

Across my lawn and down a few streets sat the most quite and beautiful place. Its high iron fence was laced with old leaf designs and painted black. Large old statues of stone and craving littered the green grass. Monuments, small pyramids, and miniature mausoleums were just bonuses to end to the old and mysteries of a peaceful place. Some of that mystery that lead to the local gossiping and telling stories of monsters and murders. Of course, it was the lack of knowledge and their blindness that clouded their judgment of the local graveyard. Because of these fairy tales and ghost stories, Serena and I are the only ones who dare to hang out in the beautiful place because no one would ever and try to walk on its 'cursed' soil. It was the only place I truly ever felt safe.

I jumped the large gate, hoping the curator did not see me. I rushed over to a small replica of a Roman mausoleum. As I got their, Serena was smiling and holding two pieces of cake and a small present. "What took you so long?"

I smiled back, taking the piece of cake with the candle in it. Quickly running the end of a match against the cement of the mausoleum, Serena lit my candle as I giggled at her lack of tone in the usual birthday song. "Make a wish!"

I closed my eyes and wished hard. After finally deciding what I wanted the most, I blew my candle out and we dug in. "So what did you wish for?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "It wouldn't be much of a wish if I told you now would it." Serena sighed and guessed strait on. "You wished to either have a) hot, _real_ boyfriend or b) to meet a sexy, dreamy vampire …"

"God dam it! Am I that predictable?" I yelled as I jumped up from my perch on a large grave stone. Serena laughed at my out burst, "Come one, you've been wishing that for the past eight years. Plus I'm your best friend, I know how you think."

I pouted at her and sat back down with a sour mood. Man why don't any my wishes ever come to true. Oh well, some are winners while others are just born losers.

Serena reached over and handed me a present. I smiled and shook it a bit before ripping it open like a ten year old at Christmas time. Inside that black rapping laid a black, sleek and very new cell phone. Screamed like a girly-girl with joy and hugged Serena. "You're amazing, Serena! Man this must have been completely expensive. How'd you get the money?"

Serena shrugged, "Your mom helped out and paid for the service. Its working even now." Again I gave my best of all the friends and giant hug before looking closer at my new toy.

But like all good times, it must end. While enjoying our time and my birthday together, we suddenly were hit with light beams of someone's car. "Hay, looks like we missed the party…"

"Gosh darn it!" I yelled with all my anger. Climbing up and over was Kevin and his popular gang. I also noticed Saria among the loud, and very drunk group of teens. They all weaved over to us as Serena grabbed my arm to leave. "Well, well, it's true. The girl is truly a monster or maybe even a vampire. Let's see the wings, bat girl. Oh what? To scared to show the freak you truly are?" The gang thought Kevin was quite the comedian as they laughed their heads off.

I snarled at them as Serena tugged at my shoulders. "Eternity, let's go before we get caught or worse…" As hard as she tugged, I would not give nor would I let Kevin and his gang win by running away.

"Ha, and typical you that you would be shit-faced like always to ever come here, crybaby. I remember the day I kicked your ass from here until kingdom come. Oh wait. You didn't tell them you got your ass kick by a girl and cried all the way home." I sneered as Kevin got really quite and really angry. I realized then it was not good to provoke a smashed jock as he grabbed at my arms. I kicked him in the knees causing him to miss me by a mile. I grinned as the drunken idiot try to take me down only to lain in dirt, face-down.

I heard Serena yell for me to run as Kevin's peeps joined in. Unable to watch a fellow member of the 'in' crowd get beaten by the likes of me, they grabbed me and dragged me away. I saw Serena being hold down so she would not interfere.

I was dragged from an open graveyard and into the replica Roman mausoleum. Finding a coffin leaning against a wall, they threw my ass in there as I tried to bite and kick my way free. Getting my arms and legs in, they closed the coffin door, leaving me screaming and beating the lid to open. "Let me out now!"

I heard faintly from behind the velvet lid, Kevin's voice, mockingly, "What? I thought vampire's sleep in coffins? Stay there bat girl until the end of time and where you belong, among the dead!"

I threw my body against the lid as hard as I could. I knew they must of propped something against it, but I continued to beat at it. About fifteen minutes of complete silence I gave up and began to listen. It was strange that I could no longer heard laughing or foot steps. I wonder if they truly left me there, all alone.

"God damn it!" I yelled as I slammed my head against the lid. I felt very stupid and very angry at myself. How could I have let Kevin provoke me like that to the point of stupidity? I became the real idiot.

Suddenly the lid came loose as I almost fell strait on my face. Stumbling out, I tripped on something. My eyes went wide as I crawled away from the unconscious body of Kevin. His open eyes stared strait into my soul as his face held a blank look. I laughed at him, "Okay man. You got me, so cut it out…"

I shook him but got no response. I felt my stomach drop as went to feel his pulse. I jumped up and repeated to myself as I looked around to find someone to help me. "Oh my God, oh my God…" was all I could say as rushed out to find help.

I went from a good night party to fight to a dead body. I was not exactly sure how this was happening but I wanted it to stop. I yelled out for someone. Maybe one of his friends were still around. I ran to the curator's house but got half way before running into Serena.

"Serena! Oh thank God! You got to help me. Kevin's…" I stopped, getting a feeling something was off about Serena. Her back was to me, facing the horizon and she was very still. Then she turned to me, and as white as a ghost, she shouted my name and pointed behind me.

I did not have enough time to see properly as a hand hit behind my neck, sending me into darkness of the unconscious. I did manage to see the red tinted eyes of my attacker as I hit the ground, and wondering if Serena got away.

Author's Note: Yay! 3rd chapter! Okay so it's pretty much picking up and we're going to start heading into D's monster filled world. Chapter 4 is where the really story is at. I'll update soon. Oh, I'm working on a pick for Eternity. It'll be done soon I promise ..


End file.
